


Rain

by TanyaReed



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was also written for the last author standing challenge in 2010.  Kate and Rick in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The first drop of rain caught them three blocks away from the car and at least thirty feet from any shelter whatsoever. It came on suddenly. Black clouds rolled in while they were examining the crime scene. Thunder rolled before the body was even in the van. Kate found herself without even a jacket as the first raindrop splashed against her cheek.

“Castle,” she said, “I think it's going to rain.”

He looked up, and Kate saw another drop plop onto his forehead. 

“I think you're right,” he said, brushing a silk sleeve across his face.

The words were barely out of his mouth when the sky let loose a loud boom that seemed to shake the grass under Kate's feet. It got deathly quiet for the amount of time it took to take a breath. 

“I think we'd better...” was as far as she got before the skies opened up.

Everything was instantly drenched. The sidewalks. The cars. Kate herself. It was almost as if someone had thrown a giant bucket of water on the city. The rain was so thick and heavy that Kate had trouble seeing through it.

“Come on,” Castle said loudly, pointing to an overhang on a nearby building. 

Kate nodded, and they raced through the rain. It beat on Kate's body, soaking her hair and making small rivers run down her face. She could feel it dripping off of her nose and her chin.

Castle got to the shelter first, and he pulled her in beside him.

“Wow!” he said gleefully.

Kate reached up to rake damp tendrils of hair out of her face. It didn't stop the trickles from running down her cheeks, but at least it allowed her to see. Another rumble, one that she felt as well as heard, joined the sound of the pounding rain.

“Where did this come from?” she wondered aloud. “It wasn't supposed to rain today.”

She glanced at Castle and had to smile. His hair stuck up at different angles, beaten into odd shapes by the rain, and his shirt stuck to his chest. Excitement danced through his eyes.

“What a storm!” he exclaimed in that same gleeful voice.

Kate watched the people rushing around in it, seeking shelter. Most of them had something thrust over their heads, trying to deflect the rain.

“Do you like thunderstorms, Castle?” The sky grumbled as if it too wanted to know the answer.

“I always have.”

“When I was a little girl,” she admitted with a wistful smile, “my father and I used to dance in the rain. My mother said we were lunatics, but Dad always said the rain could wash all the bad away and make everything new.”

The memory came to her, soft and sweet. She could feel her father's arms and hear his gentle laughter. 

“There's something wonderful about the rain,” Castle agreed.

She looked down when his hand touched hers. His fingers were damp but warm.

“Come on,” he said softly, giving her a little tug.

Her eyes went from his hand to his face. “What?”

He left their shelter to step out into the pouring rain. His hand still held hers.

“You're crazy, Castle,” she said, fighting amusement and just a little excitement.

“It will be fun.”

“I don't think...”

He just stood there, looking at her expectantly. The rain immediately began to drip off of his face and from his fingertips.

Her rational brain said she should fight it, but the impulse was too strong. She gave in to it and let herself forget she was an adult as she slipped out of the shelter and into Castle's waiting arms.

The rain beating around them was suddenly music, and Castle was a firm, boyish presence. He smelled like old spice and felt like a part of her own body.

The years seemed to fall away as he twirled her, and Kate was a little girl again. She held her face up to the sky, and time seemed to freeze. There were no murderers. There was no death. She hadn't lost her mother or the place she called home. For just that instant, there was only joy. The rain washed everything else away.

Castle pulled her towards him again, and the moment was broken. It shattered around her, leaving only warmth and promise behind.

They continued to dance until they were breathless, and then he pulled her back to the shelter of the overhang. 

His eyes were sparkling as he released her hand and said, “I told you it would be fun.”

“All right, Castle. You got me,” she said.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Just where I want you?”

She laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. His face dimpled, and she flushed slightly. He was still looking pleased with himself as he dropped to the steps behind the overhang. 

Kate joined him, putting a gentle hand on his knee. When he looked at her with surprise, she said, “I want to thank you. I forgot what it felt like. I didn't even know I missed it.”

“Any time you need a dancing partner, I'm your guy.”

She smiled and bumped her shoulder against him. They lapsed into companionable silence to wait for the thunder shower to stop. She didn't take her hand from his knee.


End file.
